


Concentration

by layerto



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-29
Updated: 2013-07-29
Packaged: 2017-12-21 17:48:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/903093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/layerto/pseuds/layerto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I have a request of you... but I'm sure you won't accept it, either ways!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concentration

"Um, Hinata-kun..."

Komaeda fidgeting with his hands, looking down at the sand. His toes wriggled around, feeling the sand slide between his toes. He looked forward towards the ocean and took a deep breath. "Can... I hold your hand?"  
Hinata glanced over to Komaeda briefly, seeing him get extremely nervous. _Was he really so scared of asking that question?_

"I-I'm sorry, this is such a horrible question from someone as repulsive as me--" Komaeda twiddled his fingers, feeling a weight drop down on his shoulders.

"Whatever."

Hinata sighed and looked back out for another minute, outright ignoring Komaeda. But, he was used to this kind of attention. After all, what kind of reason would Hinata have to accept his request? He was thinking too highly of himself, why would Hinata ever listen to him?  
Komaeda ran his self-deprecating thoughts across his mind endlessly, agreeing that it made sense Hinata wouldn't listen to Komaeda!

_After all, he was the worst of the worst!_

_A piece of trash can't be asked to be taken care of-_

 

His hand was grabbed suddenly, being squeezed tight by Hinata's hand. Komaeda looked at Hinata, surprised and confused all at once. "Um, Hinata-kun..."

"Just... don't think too badly of yourself."

Komaeda frowned. "How can I not, Hinata-kun? After all, I--"

"You're not horrible, so just concentrate on me right now."

 


End file.
